


I wanna be barely hangin' on

by Blossomdriver



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Does it count as a Break Up if they were never together?, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Upset Korvo, Upset Terry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: When an argument between Korvo and Terry goes too far, Causing Terry to move out.Will the two of them be able to make up? or will the frayed edges be too much to mend?
Relationships: Jesse & Yumyulack (Solar Opposites), Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I wanna be barely hangin' on

**Author's Note:**

> TItle: So Alright, Cool, Whatever - The Happy Fits which has been my major inspiration for this fic

Another day of working on the ship repairs, another day of Terry sitting around while Korvo does all of the work. On most days, Korvo would find himself moderately annoyed with his partner lounging around while Korvo actually made attempts to get them off of this godforsaken planet.

No, today Korvo was far beyond furious. For not only was Terry sitting around not helping, but he was also chewing obnoxiously on bubble gum while flipping through a magazine. Every so often Terry would blow a large bubble that would pop right next to Korvo’s ears. 

_ Pop! _

Korvo slams the tool onto the workbench and snaps his attention to Terry. “If you aren’t going to help at least do it quietly!”

“Pop that gum one more time or to the great tree so help me.” 

_ Pop! _

“That’s if, if you - if you don’t - aren’t going to help me then at least be useful and not do that here.” 

“Wow Korvo, calm down, it's not that serious.” Terry stops chewing on the gum for that moment. Needing to find some way to defuse the situation fast.

Gooblers were jumping left and right out of Korvo’s head as he began to pace around the small second of the ship. The Blue Shlorpian showed no signs of calming down all so soon. 

“Not-Not that serious!?” Korvo sputtered as he rested his hands on his head. 

“It’s almost as if you don’t want to leave this awful planet, that you don’t - want - to uphold our mission.”

And something about that sentence broke a part in Terry. Making the Green Shlorpain stand up abruptly from his chair, the magazine falling from his lap. 

He wants to say something, but stating it here, right now in the air might be the end of him. But he had played this game long enough, and Terry felt like it was only necessary for the cards to be placed on the table for all to see. 

“What if I told you that I didn’t”

Korvo stopped in his pacing, snapping his eyes and attention to Terry. 

“What?” His face scrunched together. Perplexed. 

“What if I told you that I don’t want to leave this planet, that I like it here, that I don’t want to terraform it?”

“Terry you’re talking crazy.”

“No, I think you are crazy Korvo.” It was Terry’s turn to start Gooblering up the place. He was close to reaching a breaking point. 

He doesn’t let Korvo a second to respond before continuing on his rant. “This place is so much better than Shlorp, That I feel more wanted and welcomed here than I ever did back home.” 

Words failed Korvo, which was such a rare occurrence. The Blue Shloprian face twisted to several emotions over a few seconds before cementing into some form of disgust and confusion. Barely able to rationalize Terry’s way of thinking.

“How can you be so  ** stupid ** to think this place is any more than  _ atrocious _ , we have been nothing but ridiculed and humiliated for simply being here, how can you say this is anything better than Shlorp?” Korvo spat and Terry fell silent. 

The words stung Terry deep. 

_“Oh, of course, Korvo thinks that of you,”_ The voice in Terry’s head berates him. 

”If that's how you truly feel them I'm leaving!”

“Fine!” 

** “Fine!” ** Terry storms his way out of the ship. A door far off in the distances is slammed shut. 

Something settles in the bottom of Korvo's stomach as he stares at the place where Terry was standing a second ago, still reeling in the shock of what just happened. The Shlorpian ignores the feeling as his shoulders sag and a sigh escapes his lips. 

Pulling his eyes away from the now-empty space he brings his attention fully back to the repairs at hand. Not wanting his mind to settle on how empty the ship felt now.


End file.
